Love and Life
by Chris-Benoit-4-life
Summary: This is a story of two girls who start high school then soon fall in to grade 12 everything gose from good to bad just like that. Charactors:Sandra[O.C]Ashley[O.C] Matt Hardy,John Cena ,Trish Stratus,Ashley Massaro.


Chapter 1 

"Sandra" Ashley yelled, "Sandra come on get up" she started to shake her, "what, what!" Sandra barked back at her " come on it is time to get up for school" " school? … Oh yea" she started to get butterflies " I forgot all about that" she pulled the hair out of her face and rubbed the boogers out of her eye's. " High school is going to be so fun," Ashley said in an excited voice " now come on".

They had both made it down stairs in time to watch the last few minutes of blind date. " Ashley, Sandra" their mom said as they looked up at her with cereal in their mouth. " Girls I just want to let you know you can tell me anything" then Ashley rolled her eye's and said " yes mom we know you have had this conversation with us like 3 hundred times" " not including the sex talk" Sandra added in laughing as Ashley smacked her on the fore head " oww" then she slapped her back, " GIRLS" there mom yelled " your going in to high school not grade 2" "ok mommy" Sandra said in a suck up voice.

After Breakfast they both went up stairs and got ready for school.

" I need to look pretty," Sandra said " well don't try to hard," Ashley, yelled form the other bathroom.

(30 minutes later)

" I'm all ready" " me too" " come on girls let's get your stuff in the car" their mom said picking up there bags. Ashley walked out the door following her mom as she turned on her ipod. " Come on Sandra you look fine" her mom yelled form the car. Sandra ran out the door locking it behind her.

(In the car)

"I'm so nervous" Ashley said " same here" Sandra replied back

" Don't be girls, high school is fun you will love it the first week is a little nerve racking but after that you will know the school in side and out and you'll have fun… and plus you get to meet new people"

Their mom always had something positive to say to them

"Here we are girls," there mom said to them as they pulled up to the front of the school " mom I'm scared to go" Sandra said. "Oh hunny don't be" their mom said hugging them "you'll have fun… now go before your late " bye mom" both the girls said jumping out of the car, " bye girls have a good day"

This is it they said as they looked up at their new school.

Chapter 2

" Watch out" a girl yelled at Ashley after she had accidentally dumped in to her. " Wow, some people are so mean" " yeah I no what you mean".

" What locker are we?" Sandra asked " 1085" Ashley replied back to her as she pointed the direction " ah here we are" they started to put there stuff in the lockers and noticed two guys walking towards them, " Hey girls" " h. h." then Sandra cut her off " hello, I'm Sandra and this is Ashley my sister" " I'm John and this is my friend Matt. " are you two new here?" Matt asked looking at Sandra. Then Ashley butted in " yes we are were in our first year of high school" " Are you going to join any clubs or sports?" " Well" Sandra said butting in again " I'm joining wrestling and Ashley is joining to… we've always wanted to become wrestlers"

" That weird because Matt and I are going to be doing the same thing" they all stared at each other and of course there was an oqurried silence. " Oh no" Matt said rolling his eyes " what" both the girls said. "Melina" " She is one of the most Bitchiest girls who think her shit don't stink" " nothing we can't handle" Ashley said

" So do you guys have a siblings?" " Yes, we both have brothers. " What about you?" the girls looked at each other and there face went from happy to sad " oh" the boys new that face " what happened to him if you don't mind me asking?" " We had a brother he died 2 years ago in a car accident". " Oh, I'm sorry"

" Don't be, it was not your fault"… " Any ways we have to go to our classes before were late" Sandra said, " What class do you have first?" " I have English" Sandra said " I have gym" " ok well we will talk to you later then… bye" "Bye"

Where am I going Ashley though to her self she was lost in the big school as the last bell rang " Shit" she said as she started to run! She looked down at her paper to see what number the classroom was, by the time she looked up she had no time stop and there he was John! Omg thank-you god she said to her self… "John I need your help finding the gym" Ashley said, " sure follow me" " here we are" he said smiling " thank-you" She ran in the gym saying she was sorry " I'm so sorry" " oh don't be sorry" her teacher Mrs. Dean " but please next time smile when you come in" she started to laugh. Then Ashley gasped in relief. This is going to be a great year she said to her self once again.

Chapter 3

The day had ended and the girls were on there bus home

" Those boys were really nice to us," Sandra said " yes, and they were very cute to" Ashley added in " I know" after that they were quiet for the rest of the bus ride home. As soon as they got there their mom was waiting at the door and had two cards in her hands.

" Hi mom" they both said " how was your first day" " it was amazing we met to boys and they showed us to our class rooms… it was just great" " well I have something for you from your grandma and grandpa" "oh really!! What is it?" their mom gave them the two cards and they opened them with no pacitance.

"Ahhh!!! Oh my god" both the girls screamed " what is it?" their mom asked curiously " two front row tickets to see Wrestling with" Wait I have two tickets too" Sandra said, " well who can we bring? Mom you should come" " girls you no I don't like wrestling" well who could we bring?" " Maybe you should bring those two boys that you were talking about" their mom said, " Really we could do that?" " Yes I don't see the problem in that"

" Oh thank-you mom" they both said hugging their mom.

The next day came as they were putting their stuff in the lockers " where are they?" Sandra asked, " I don't know but they better show up" oh here they come " good morning Matt and John" " hey girls, how are things?" " Good, we wanted to ask you to a question" "ok" " we have tickets to go see a wrestling event this weekend so you want to come with us?" " Sure that sounds like fun I have to run it through my dad though" "same here". " Oh ok, that sound like a good plan I hope".

Authors note:

The boys ended up going with them and they had a blast this brought them closer together. Grade nine was over in a flash and soon was grade ten the eleven now there in grade twelve and this is where everything is going from good to bad.

Chapter4

John came running up to Sandra and Matt who were sitting on the hood of Matt's car. "Hey, have you seen Ashley?" " Hmm… not since yesterday, why?" " She was suppose to meet me after hockey practice and never showed up" "I think we need to find her," Matt said gently grabbing Sandra's hand.

(They looked around for 3 hours and could not find her)

" Ok, I have to go it is getting late" Sandra said " yes me to" matt quickly replied after, " oh… alright" " if I find her I will tell call you" Sandra said " sure, thanks a lot I will see you tomorrow then" john said back. Sandra felt the sorrow of John so she hugged him and said, " We will find her". Her, Matt and John walked their separate ways.

The next morning John woke up and was surprised to see Ashley lying right next to him. " Ashley?" there was no respond "Ashley?" She moved a little " What are you doing here?" " Surprise I thought you would of like to wake up with me right beside Me. " where have you been the last couple of days?"

" I've been at my grandmas house," she said paying with John's hair

" You couldn't of been I was there yesterday and you grandma said she had not seen you for a month, what is going on?" She sat up beside him and said " nothing… nothing at all" " I don't believe you" " why not?" she said back " I don't have a reason" John struggled to say, " that is what I thought, I need to go to the bath room" " yeah you know where it is" John said looking down

As she walked to the bathroom, John noticed her bag on the floor and he jumped out of the bed only wearing his boxers. He couched down on the floor and opened the bag up, sure the typical tube of lip stick, tampons, money, and pictures of family but just then John pulled out a baggy he thought to him self " what is this" as he looked at It closer " JOHN" he jolted " John what are you doing looking in my bag?" he was out of words " uh…um…" " This is it I think we need a break" " why what did I do?" John demanded to know " Well what?" she did not answer him she grabbed her bag and left the house.

Chapter 5

That very same week John called up Matt to tell him what was going on, " hello" someone answered " hey Matt!" " No man it's Jeff, Matt not here right now" "oh, where is he?" " He is out somewhere with Sandra" " do you want me to give him a message?" " No that's fine, thanks Jeff" " no problem bud" "talk to yea later" " yup bye" Then John hung up the phone.


End file.
